The New Partner
by briroch
Summary: My take on how Jeannie and Steve met for the first time, written from Jeannie's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; I only borrow them for a little while for my own amusement and hopefully the entertainment of my readers, too!

AN: A big thank you to Tanith2011 for beta reading this story and for her helpful hints and all the effort she puts into it!

**_The New Partner_**

For weeks I heard nothing but Steve this and Steve that.

So, Mike got himself a new partner.

After his last partner Barney Lujack had a breakdown and retired from the Force, he had worked with various colleagues from the department, but I got the impression that he was reluctant to take on a new partner. Then they got this new guy, a college kid - he called him. A baby face. A rookie. But nevertheless the young man ended up first working for him, then _with_ him.

Every night I got to hear stories about Steve and I sensed that Mike was getting very fond of the boy. I know, Mike and his boys... he has forever trained youngsters in his basketball club; some he rescued from a life of crime on the streets and others near broke his heart. But this time it was someone he was actually working with... that was different and maybe much better for Mike. A young cop he took under his wing wouldn't cause him as much grief, would he? All his partners so far had been older men - uncle material - but a young man for a change... I was getting interested.

It didn't take me long to notice that Mike's spending time with Steve after work quickly became a regular thing. Sure, they had to go over cases and discuss them or they'd go out to the Shooting Range for practice or whatever cops do after hours. But it gave me a few evenings out with the girls and no Mike checking up on me every few minutes to make sure I haven't been abducted by aliens. Well, I was beginning to like the guy already!

For the first several weeks since they became partners, I didn't even get to catch a glimpse of the elusive Steve. Mike either dropped him off at his place first or when Steve brought Mike home I could just make out two figures talking in the car but he never asked him in. I actually had to point it out to him how odd it looked that he never brought his partner in for dinner or even a cup of coffee. Mike hummed and hawed and eventually came out with it. Our Steve, in spite of his many good qualities, seemed to be a bit of a lady's man and my poor dad feared that he might break my heart. This was getting even better! To be classed as a lady's man he had to be a looker! Of course, I kept that thought to myself.

Anyway, eventually Mike gave in to my nagging as he always does and invited Steve over for Sunday dinner. The amount of warnings I got about not dating cops and least of all Steve... I began to wonder what he had threatened Steve with. This was going to be good! Not that I was in the least bit interested in a relationship with someone a good bit older than me, not to mention I was at the brink of moving out to go to College, but still - a girl can enjoy some of male company, can't she?

When Mike opened the door to a slightly flustered and embarrassed looking young man, the first thought that entered my mind was- _what a babe!_ Cute looking, appearing younger than his age, casual clothes for the weekend. The green sweater nicely brought out the green in his eyes. He presented me with a lovely bunch of flowers and handed Mike a bottle of wine. Very old school, I thought, but very sweet. My second thought was- _can he ever be comfortable around Mike, the poor dear?_ But how wrong I was! From the kitchen where I was putting the finishing touches to our dinner, I could watch them at leisure without them realising they were being observed. They were very comfortable in each other's company and very relaxed. The body language showed a degree of closeness that I hadn't expected. His young partner didn't seem to mind Mike's arm round his shoulders I could even hear some good natured banter going on, some affectionate teasing. I felt the slightest pang of jealousy; I know Mike had always hoped for a son... Not that I can complain, he is the best father a girl could wish for, but all the same...

Mike came into the kitchen rubbing his hands. "Now we'll show Smiley here what real home cooking means!" He then helped me with serving the food.

Steve was very appreciative of the meal and had two big helpings of everything. The conversation at the table became more relaxed as the evening wore on and Mike kept us both talking. Steve talked about college and how he was settling in the new job.

"The youngest to make the Bureau, so far!" Mike announced proudly, raising his glass of wine in a toast.

Steve looked down and seemed quite embarrassed. Definitely not a show off in spite of his good looks! I really enjoyed the congenial atmosphere around the table and dinner lasted for a long time.

Afterwards Steve insisted on helping me with the dishes while Mike watched a ball game in the living room. We soon heard soft snores drifting into the kitchen and both suppressed a chuckle. For a while we worked away in companionable silence until Steve started talking. Once more he seemed a bit embarrassed, looking down while rubbing the back of his neck. I was beginning to like this particular posture already.

"Ummm, listen Jeannie, I need to say something. I feel like an intruder here, taking up so much of Mike's time and (Steve is actually blushing) his affection."

Wow, that was a first! None of Mike's previous partners or those kids he helped had ever wasted a thought on what they might do to the family, and this young man seemed to have picked up on the tiniest vibe that he may have gotten from me. Thoughtful, too! I almost had to laugh. "Look Steve, Mike has more affection pouring out of him than one person can bear, believe me! I'm glad to share it with someone else." He looked at me with something that came close to shock. It wasn't till much later when I found out that Steve practically grew up without parents. Of course I had no idea at the time that a joke about a parent's love must have seemed callous to him, but he took it with good grace. "You know, Steve, I was a bit worried about going to College and leaving Mike on his own. It will be great for him to have you around, but - mind you, he can be downright bossy and stubborn as a mule!"

Steve smiled. "Oh believe me, don't I know it already! Wait, do you mean it will get worse?"

"Far worse, but don't worry, it means he really likes you!" I didn't want to embarrass him even more, so left the conversation at that and hung up my tea towel to dry then we joined Mike in the living room. He woke up with a start and seemed a bit disorientated but greeted us both with a huge grin. We sat down with Mike between us and he kept on talking about how nice it was that the two of us were getting along so well. "Like a family."

Well... for now I will settle for the brother, but maybe- who knows, some years down the line... perhaps someday things may be different and we'll be talking about another kind of family. We would just have to find a way around Mike's No Dating Cops rule!


End file.
